HITMARE
by RenMcCray
Summary: Can Agent 66 carry out this job or will it destroy her?


_Agent 66 took aim at her target. The Sniper rifle positioned on the building ready to take out her target. 66 wasn't sure why she was asked to take out Celestia but bits were bits. 66 levitated the scope zooming in on the stand of the summer sun solstice. She was sad. Very sad she cried before this for the first time in four years since starting her job as a hitmare. Abandoning her friends 6 years ago. She just left a note saying she was going away... Not where to, for how long, or why. Just she was leaving. She's sure a search party was sent out for her but they never found her so gave up. Since then she went into the assassin business. 66 did this because she was bored with her normal life. No excitement. This job however did the opposite making her adrenaline pump through her body every time she went out to kill. She looked through the scope again. Ponies were gathering. It was almost time for her to do her job. The building she took perch in is a motel on the 8th floor for a good vantage point. A balcony also to provide a good place to stand from. Watching more of the ponies gather she thinks about what her client told her._

_"Agent 66 I asked you to do this because you come recommended by many and I want to be sure this job is done right and not sloppy"  
Agent 66 nodded. She knew one thing about being a assassin was you never question the client.  
"Good now the target is simple." The mare put a picture of princess Celestia on the table. Getting a small unnoticeable reaction out of 66. She couldn't believe she would have to kill her former teacher...It was unthinkable but never question the client...Never.  
"I want my sister to be taken out on the day of the summer solstice while on the stage. I will not have her stealing my limelight anymore." Luna stated as she sat at the table being less uneasy around agent 66.  
" I understand agent 66 that it will be hard for you to take this job but I'm willing to pay 1,000,000 bits for this."  
Agent 66 was unsure about this not that she could not do it but what if Celestia caught her. Luna would be a prime suspect and 66 would be put to the gallows immediately with no chance of talking her way out of it.  
"Luna I understand the importance of this mission."  
66 Needed to think hard before accepting this mission. Because taking out such a target would be hard. Very hard. So many risks. No bits in the world would be worth such a task. But 66 was the best.  
"Princess. I accept the conditions of this mission and it will be carried out."  
"Very good. I will be there when it happens so I will not be a suspect. As soon as the task is done I will wire the bits to your account."  
Agent 66 nodded as Luna teleported away.  
This task was a lot on 66. So much...She had to do it though. She looked through the scope again. Still gathering. 66 sighed. This was hard on her. Very hard. 66 looked again. It was starting. Celestia walked onto the stage standing in front of the stand ready to give her speech. This was it. 66 zoomed in on Celestia's head and took precise aim. 66 watched her teacher give her speech as she spoke she remembered the good times together with her. She licked her lips keeping the aim steady. And with a magical assist she pulled the trigger a loud bang being heard as she saw a hole appear on her former teachers head right between her eyes coming out the other end. A clean shot through the brain. The rifle shell falling off the balcony as if time slows 66 watches Celestia falls to the ground her head bleeding from the hole in her head. The rifle shell hits the ground as the ponies at the summer solstice looking forward to seeing the sun raised in front of them begin to scream and run around frantically. 66 expected as much, the job needed to be done while Luna was present or she may have been a suspect. 66 levitated the rifle into its case closing it and putting all she needed away. Looking back at the crowd she watched them panic as Lu na attempted to calm her subjects. 66's job was done. Nothing left to do but leave and leave the rest to Luna. A tear fell from her cheek.  
"I'm sorry Celestia...So sorry" 66 holds back her tears and teleports away. Her job being done she returned to her home to mourn over her teacher's death._


End file.
